Four Days, One Story
by FairyWonder
Summary: Ms. Heartfilia was the Faith college course teacher and Loke was a student but Loke has been noticing just how dim Ms Heartfilia's faith was. Why does she seem to be faking everything? GrayLu week stories 1-4! Happy GraLu week!
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Heartfilia hated the cold, ergo her classroom was always so warm.

Mrs. Heartfilia taught a college course class on Faith. Yes ridiculous it was, but she was an extraordinary teacher. Her students would always come out with smiles on their faces and not just because Mrs. Heartfilia was an attractive woman. People constantly talked about her all around campus, never a bad word.

Except for this one young woman with a cold heart.

Her name?

Lucy H.

Day by day she taught, always smiling and laughing, encouraging her pupils on, but this one boy saw through her.

He started to notice when he looked up one day into her classroom and saw her face in her hands.

He then began his search.

The way her warm brown eyes seemed to dull when someone spoke about military, or family.

The way she looked so hurt before flashing like a dazzling light when someone called her Luce.

The way she hugged her arms as she stared blankly at her computer.

How her light seemed to flake away till all that was in her eyes was an empty cold.

How her hand was always fiddling with a chain with a cross, and ring.

Loke wondered who put it there.

One day Mrs. Heartfilia was teaching a lesson about how important hope was, and she was preaching it.

"Hope is what sustains us, hope is what keeps us driven. If we didn't have hope where would we be? Loke!"

He sent a charming smile. He loved the way her eyes were full of passion when she spoke about a topic.

"We would be unmotivated, intrigued, boring. A depressed civilization full of round about days that sparkle without shine."

She beamed.

She didn't seem so cold.

But the cold collided with her when someone knocked on the door.

Lucy walked to the door, and was handed a slip of paper held by a man in uniform.

And everyone in the college class watched as their beloved teacher broke down, to the floor clutching it to her chest.

And everyone cried as their teacher let out heart wrenching sobs.

Everyone could feel the cold.

Inside Mrs Heartfilia's heart.

She let out class early that day.

But I stayed behind, and put my jacket on her shoulders.

She stared up at me with the dead brown eyes, no warmth or anything behind them.

Only sadness remained.

The cold had me in chills.

"He's dead." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**NIGHT**

That was when it was hardest, to be alone in the night.

She could still feel him beside her, hear his laugh as she blushed at his bare chest.

But no one was there. Just an empty bed.

On another empty night.

She sat up in her bed, like she did every night and stared out the window.

Where the moon gazed back at her.

She had prayed, and pleaded, and screamed to bring him back.

All she got was a blank moon and its sparkling stars.

All Lucy wanted was for him back.

Not dead in the ground somewhere.

She fingered her necklace, ever since he'd put it on her she has never taken it off.

A tear slid down her face as she felt the ring.

His wedding ring.

"_Here beautiful." The tall handsome man said placing his hand over her palm. Instantly her fingers curled around it before she brought it close to her chest. _

_"Take good care of it." _

_She nodded mutely, tears falling down her face as she tried to be strong._

_"I love you." She managed to say quietly, her voice full of emotion._

_"I love you too Luce. Take care of Plue."_

_He pulled her in for a kiss but when she didn't respond he pulled away looking hurt. _

_"This isn't goodbye Luce. I'll be back in two months."_

_That is when she broke. She grabbed him by his uniform and crashed her lips to his. Their kiss was so full of unspoken passion, desperation, and longing that they forgot everything but each other. When they pulled away she got to her tippy toes and brushed his silky hair back, his forehead._

_"Come back to me."_

_"Always."_

_And he left it at that._

_it was dark outside as he got into the camouflage jeep with his fellow army friends Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, and Elfman. _

_Then they were gone._

Lucy cried herself to sleep like always.

Night was when it was the hardest.

He needed to come back.

She was falling apart.

All throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3

She fears him never coming home

She fears him dead.

She fears it to be true.

She fears never hearing his voice again, feel his body, feel him ever again.

But she especially fears never seeing him again.

A sharp ache flared within her chest, and suddenly the world seemed slow.

Her chest was heavy and she could feel the tears forming.

She needed him back.

A year and a half was far to long.

* * *

><p><strong>...Three months later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Loke shouldered his bag, adjusting his grip on the sling strap as he quickly paced through the school. It was Christmas and he wanted to get to his girl before it got too late.<p>

Smiling to himself, the cold air biting at his cheeks, he didn't notice when he ran into someone until he stumbled almost falling.

Looking up he met eyes with very dark blue irises that were wide with surprise, much like his own.

The man was tall, with inky dark hair that spiked in places, a scar on his forehead, the part that made Loke back away slightly was he was shirtless and wearing army cargo pants with combat boots.

"Are you a student?" The man asked staring at his apologetically.

"Um, Yeah I am.." Loke felt awkward for some reason. This man seemed to be intensely focused on something.

"Can you show me to Ms Heartfillia's room? This damn school is so confusing."

"Sure."

Loke and the strange man walked at a brisk pace to the other side of the campus, neither of the two saying a word to each other.

The two men reached the hallway, the janitor was cleaning the hallway, and the other light came from the last room on the right, Ms Heartfilia's classroom.

The two men walked, avoiding the janitor's wrath when the got to the door. The tall man without hesitation opened the door.

Loke watched as the man cautiously went inside, clearing his throat to catch daydreaming Ms. Heartfilia's attention.

Loke watched as she turned around with a smile in place, straightening her papers really quick before giving the man her attention.

When she did however, her brown eyes snapped wide with shock and tears.

"Lucy." The man's voice sounded so full of pure love that it made Loke, the playboy he is, feel the echo of it.

"Gray..." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**He's alive**

He is really alive.

It isn't a dream this time.

Lucy stared completely overwhelmed.

"Lucy."

His voice sent chills down her spine, heating up her blood, her heart pumping a mile a minute.

"Gray..." She whispered finding her voice as tears fell one after the other.

As if rehearsed, the blonde ran from her chair and into his arms, heaving out sobs.

His strong arms wrapped at around her fiercely.

And they fit together like a lost connection that had been separated.


End file.
